buddy_complexfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Conrad
Lee Conrad is one of the supporting characters of the series. Likewise, he is a Lieutenant-ranked pilot of the Beryl Commander. Background Nothing is yet known about the Lieutenant's history, however, he has gain a great respect around his Valiancer unit, so much so they heed is orders, even in the midst of intense combat. Personality Out of battle, Lee seems to be more relaxed and nonchalant about the things around him; likewise unaffected about diplomatic issues he is apart of.Buddy Complex Ep. 2 However, when in battle, his demeanor becomes a stark contrast as he is attentive to everything going on around him. He is also a very tactical individual while in battle, giving the most appropriate orders to his team. Lee has also proven to be very caring and protective of his team. This was best displayed when he took a direct shot of the Nector Rifle, delivered by Alfried Gallant's Valiancer, in order to protect Aoba Watase, all despite Lee barely knowing him.Buddy Complex Ep. 3 He is close to Elvira Hill. Appearance Lee is a fairly tall man, who is in his late 20's. He has brown, scruffy looking, hair and facial hair. He also has greyish-blue eyes, that give a droopy looking appearance, clearly representing is calm and laid back personality. Not shown with anything else, Lee wears a green and white jumpsuit with black plating. Abilities Lee being not only being a lieutenant, but also the commander of the Cygnus' Valiancer unit, has proven that he is more than capable of piloting a high quality Valiancer. He was able to take out many other Valiancers, as well as work in near perfect coordination with his teammates.Buddy Complex Ep. 2''Buddy Complex'' Ep. 3 Another clearly defined trait about the lieutenant, was shown to be his tactical intuition. Lee has proven able to give orders that, if executed properly, maintain the safety of his unit while giving them a clear advantage over the enemy. Due to his command, he and his unit were able to best an elite squad, led by Alfried Gallant, twice thus causing them them to retreat.Buddy Complex Ep. 2''Buddy Complex'' Ep. 3 The Beryl Commander For the main article, visit Beryl Commander Lee is the pilot of the Beryl Commander. It is a bulky light blue-colored Valiancer that, while not only being durable, is well suited for combat. Plot 'To the Future Arc' Having a long standing battle with Zogilia's forces, Lee found himself and his unit in a bad situation. Preparing themselves Lee's unit entered the fray once more. Being slowly held back, a civilian, who introduced himself as Aoba Watase, had suddenly appeared in the Luxon Valiancer. Though initially he confused Aoba for Marcus, the Luxon's original pilot, Lee instructs his team to work around Aoba's location. Seeing that Zogilia's primary object was to capture the prototype Valiancer, Lee continued to fight all-out, knowing full well the importance of the fight. However, as the fight went on Lee and his unit were given word that Aoba had a perfect coupling with a member of his unit, Dio Junyou Weinberg. Using this to their advantage, Lee watched on as both the Bradyon and Luxon coupled, forcing their enemies to retreat. After the battle, Lee and his unit returned to the Cygnus to question Aoba to see who really is. After hearing that he had come from the past, Lee was in momentary disbelief, but remained unprejudiced to the Aoba as he had help save everyone's life. He then escorted him to his sleeping quarters. Not too long after the Cygnus' liftoff, their enemies return, and upon meeting them head on, Lee and his unit find themselves being on the verge on defeat once again. As things looked grim, Aoba is introduced into the battle once more. Upon coupling with Dio once more, their combined efforts gain triumph over their enemies once more, they retreat. However, much to Lee's surprise, Aoba opened his cockpit, forcing a decoupling and trying to save an enemy pilot, Hina Riazon. After she attacked him and retreated, Lee takes notice of Alfried Gallant's Nector beam aimed directly at Aoba and the Luxon. As soon as it fired, Lee took the damage, causing heavy damage to him and his Valiancer. Safely returning to the Cygnus, Lee is escorted out of his Valiancer on a stretcher and then to the emergency room. But before he leaves, Aoba approached him, thanking him for his sacrifice. Lee only responds by telling him that if it was for the latter, they would all be dead and that he should be thanking Aoba instead. While in the emergency room with Elvira, she reprimands Lee for his careless behavior. However, Aoba comes for a visit shortly after. Noticing that Aoba has now joined the military as an Ensign, or junior lieutenant, he tells him that he has a lot more responsibilities to maintain. Upon showing his faith in Aoba, Lee is left to rest. Returning from injury, Lee greeted the new member of the team, Fromm Vantarhei. This reunion is however cut short by an alert that had been found. Unknown to them, the Zogilian battleship, the Gae Bulg, was approaching along with a vicious storm. Fending off Dolzief's forces, Lee and the crew successfully defeated the threat and both Dio and Aoba kill their leader with a finishing blow to his Valiancer. Despite their wondrous victory over this new enemy, the crew was greeted by reinforcements led by Alfried. This new threat was Zogilia's new battleship, the Vajra, led by Alfried Gallant and his previous Valiancer Unit from aboard the Trident. Seeing that they are in a grave situation, Captain Kuramitsu ordered the crew to hide within the storm as opposed to fighting a battle they could not win. Upon noticing their plan, Alfried ordered his unit to retreat due to the fact that the high-powered storm would not work in their favor in battle. Refusing to give up until Aoba was dead, Hina pursued them anyway, managing to stop Aoba from successfully landing on the Cygnus. With a short skirmish, both of them are flung through the air, falling down to the islands below. Lee helplessly watched as his team-mate was seemingly lost within the area. In episode 12, he waited in Beryl commander as the Cygnus was going to battle. The Cygnus had to wait for the two new coupling Valiancers to arrive before moving to the front. He noted that since they had three Valiancers they could not go to the battlefield until then. After the Gorgon shot, he became extremely worried as the Alliance lost 51% of its attack fleet and wanted to launch rather than wait, because it might be too late after to help the remaining of the fleet. They were told to stay on standby until they could locate the ship with the new-types. In episode 13, he went out as the Cygnus moved to the frontlines. He tried to protect the Cygnus from the Zogilian coupling valiancers with the help of Fromm and Jarl. While they were not shot down, like other Alliance Beryls, they were unable to stop rampaging Bizon. The Cygnus was saved by the timely arrival of Dio and Aoba, in their new Coupling Valiancers. He was extremely relieved. It is implied he returned to the battle as the Coupling Valiancers clashed and assumed returned safely after the battle was over. After the battle in space, and the end of the war, he married Elvira. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lieutenant